vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Ryo Ashihara
|-|Ryo Ashihara= |-|Kamen Rider Gills= |-|Exceed Gills= Summary Ryō Ashihara (葦原 涼 Ashihara Ryō) was a 20-year-old star swimmer of Jyohoku University who recovered from a near-fatal car crash and underwent a metamorphosis, enabling him to transform into the feral Kamen Rider Gills (仮面ライダーギルス Kamen Raidā Girusu), a flawed version of Agito. To learn the truth behind his changes and his father's suicide, Ryō tracks down other survivors of the Akatsuki with his father's notebook, eventually meeting Agito and become his allies. Powers and Stats Tier: 10-A | 9-A | 6-C, likely much higher Name: Ryo Ashihara, Kamen Rider Gills Origin: Kamen Rider Agito Gender: Male Age: 20 Classification: Human, Kamen Rider Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Transformation, Berserk Mode, Enhanced Senses (He can sense the appearance of Unknown and know the exact locations of them), Natural Weaponry (He is armed with blades on his wrists and heels. He is also able to extend tentacles from his wrists and open his faceplate, revealing the Demon Fang Crusher jaws) and Body Control as Exceed Gills (He can extend clawed tentacles from behind his shoulders to restraining his enemy) Attack Potency: Athlete level (Is a healthy and and active young adults) | Small Building level (Comparable to Agito) | Island level (Much stronger than before and can even kill a El Lords), likely much higher (Fought alongside with Shining Agito in the final battle) Speed: Peak Human | Superhuman speed (20 m/s via official data) with Supersonic+ combat and reaction speed | Superhuman speed (24 m/s via official data) with Supersonic+ combat and reaction speed Lifting Strength: Normal Human Striking Strength: Athlete Class | Small Building Class | Island Class, likely much higher Durability: Athlete level | Small Building level | Island level, likely much higher Stamina: High Range: Standard melee range Standard Equipment: *'Meta Factor:' Transformation belt for Gills *'Gills Raider:' Ryo's personal motorcycle, which transforms along with him due to the power of the Meta Factor. Intelligence: Average Weaknesses: Ryo's body will began to undergo accelerated cellular decay after the transformatio. Though, after dying a second time and being resurrected by Mana Kazaya, Ryo discovered that his body chemistry was also altered and is now able to accommodate the transformation. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Gills Finisher:' With his claws extended, Gills can deliver his finishing move, in which he leaps into the air and delivers an overhead heel drop with enough power to pierce the enemy's body. He then tears away from the opponent with a flip kick, destroying them. Exceed Gills can also perform a stronger version of his finisher. *'Gills Hell Stab:' Gills pointing out his middle and index fingers and extending them to pierce the opponent's body. Key: Ryo Ashihara | Kamen Rider Gills | Exceed Gills Gallery Kamen Rider Agito - Gills All Henshin (仮面ライダーギルすべての変身) Agito & Gills VS Rubeo & Magistra Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Heroes Category:Antiheroes Category:Protagonists Category:Kamen Rider Category:Live-Action Characters Category:TV Characters Category:Tragic Characters Category:Monsters Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 6 Category:Transformation Users Category:Berserkers Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Body Control Users Category:Tokusatsu Characters Category:Natural Weaponry Users